


Agreement

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [75]
Category: General Hospital, Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Sam gets the scare of her life when she gets a call from her husband's partner, who tells her that he's in the hospital.





	Agreement

Fandoms: General Hospital/Sleepy Hollow  
Title: Agreement  
Characters: Sam McCall and Frank Irving  
Pairing: Sam/Frank  
Rating/Warning: PG. Crossover, Het.  
Summary: Sam gets the scare of her life when she gets a call from her husband's partner, who tells her that he's in the hospital.  
A/N: Thanks to gunsknivesandplaid for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own GH, Sleep Hollow, Sam, Frank, or anything else you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 349 without title and ending.

Word used: under the influence

Drabble #75: *Agreement*

Sometimes Frank has trouble coping, now that he knows what's really out there. The horseman, Henry, all of it. Sam knows that it takes every bit of mental and physical strength her husband has, to keep fighting what feels like an endless war.

Sam also knows that sometimes Frank loses himself in drugs when he's off duty. She's tried to talk him out of taking them, but he never listens. Especially when he's under the influence of some new crazy thing.

Sam's worried that Frank will get so lost in the drugs, that he'll start taking them while he's on duty and it'll get him killed. There's already so much going on, so many people dying here; she doesn't want to see her husband be next.

**GH**SH**GH**SH**GH**SH**GH**SH**

She was a mess as she waited at the door one night after Abbie had called her from the station. Frank was hurt and Sam worried that it was bad. Abbie never called unless things were really bad.

It turned out that Frank had been stabbed by the Horseman and was in the hospital. Sam had grabbed her wallet and keys and had gone to see her husband. When she got there, the doctor's told her that Frank would be fine, that he would have two to three weeks recovering as long as he didn’t take any drugs.

After her talk with the doctor, Sam went into her husband's room and sat in a chair beside his bed. She took his hands into hers and when he woke up, when he looked her way she gave him a sad smile.

"We have to talk. You can't do drugs and chase the Horseman at the same time. I'm so worried about everything. I was thinking we could reach some sort of agreement. You stop doing drugs, and you'll have me and a better chance at getting rid of the Horseman. Sound good to you?"

When Frank nodded and said that he agreed, Sam leaned over him and kissed his cheek. "Good, because I love you and I don't want you to get killed, especially not for something as stupid as drugs."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to gunsknivesandplaid for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
